The Cat and The Crow
by GravityWolf
Summary: Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you are crying as you run away from your lost love, never to see him again. Why did you let him drift away when you could've stayed with him?


Based off my real chat on msparp: /chat/ea39941e2a6a493f8b0552b8cb94 2244/log

The cat is a huntress who is light on her toes

Her eyes as bright as a firefly glows

Up there on a rock waits an unpredictable foe

The huntress has yet to meet this odd-looking crow

She walks up to him, and then she will say

"How come, bird, you haven't flown away?"

The bird meets her straight in the eye

And then says to her, "I wish not to fly.

How could I leave when I've seen you?

You're quite beautiful, I hope you knew."

The cat is stunned, surprised with a smile

Then she grins at him, "It's been quite a while

Since I've met one a kind as you, dear one

As I hunt in moonshine, and you fly in sun."

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you are ready to hunt.

The sun had just gone down the horizon, its shadowed afterglow fading out. You make your way through the dark corners of the boulders that surround your hive. This is the perfect time to hunt; this is the time where you enjoy it most. The air whispers its nightly secrets, a path of gravel and soil clear only by your accurate feline eyes. The shine is a yellowish glow, and has soon to turn olive when you grow older, to match your blood color, but has not since you have died a while ago. Ahead is your normal route from your past hunts, and only you can notice the signs of you being there by the broken branches and treaded on leaves. But something is different tonight. Something isn't right. You can feel it. The unfamiliar scent of something is caught in the air, but probably not noticeable to a normal troll. Yet you are like a meow-beast itself, a hunter of the dark that lurks to find prey. When you climb up to an edge you are startled and yelp in surprise as a voice suddenly speaks to you through the ferns.

The figure is nearly a foot away.

"Sup little cat chick."

You nearly fall backwards as you look up at a guy who isn't what you would call a normal guy. He's a sprite by his looks for sure, bright neon orange, with two massive feathered wings protruding from his back and how his body is phantom-like, floating, so legs. Dark black shades hide his face from your sight, but he looks somewhat friendly.

"Um…hi orange…bird-guy." You stop right there, probably sounding real stupid. But you didn't care right now. When he tenses, you bristle and nearly unsheathe your claws.

"Wait…are you going to try and eat me?"

You stare at him for a moment before bursting into high-pitched giggling. You…eat him? Sure, you've eaten fairly large prey before, but one such as him? He's a sprite, why would you eat him.

"Well now that you mention it…" You tease, starting to crouch into a pouncing position.

"No." He snaps lowly, and you just grin a toothy smile, larger than before. You start to laugh at his somewhat shocked and frightened face. Just like an actual bird!

"Stop giggling to yourself. I won't allow it."

You're starting to laugh so hard, you sides are hurting and you have to stop and breathe through your mouth to keep concentration. He sounds so supreme and controlling with that tone, it's really…interesting. He sounds like you morial, Equius, from a while ago.

"No!" Your reply is pathetic and lost to you bursting voice.

"Stop that." You can tell he's fighting off laughter too, his mouth twitching.

"You can't make me!" You circle around him like a real predator, about to leap on unsuspecting prey. You're fired up and ready to tackle him with one swift blow. This is a different hunt, and you like it!

"I will peck your face out so hard." It's stated as a matter of fact, for he does look like he could do that. You tension and fighting instincts are on edge. The matter has shifted from friendly to challenging.

"I'll tear your feathers out bird!" You shriek, about to unsheathe one of your blue claws underneath the palm of your hand. His expression has turned to, and a growl has begun in your throat. You're going to go down bird.

"You wanna freaking go?" The boy's wings are shifting between folding and unfolding behind him.

"Yeah I wanna f-"

"On a date."

You freeze and stumble over, loosing balance from nearly jumping at him. Wait …what? The boy hasn't changed his look, but his eyebrows have gone into an innocent curve just above his glasses. This was so unexpected you are at a loss of words. Where did that come from?

"Oh…um okay…what?"

"No, no it's cool I can tell when I'm not wanted." Oh great, now he looks sad. You didn't mean to upset him, great job Nepeta.

"No, no, I just- calm your ruffled feathers!"

"It's just that I have no one really to talk to or be with…" His neon glow that outlines him casts a soft, opaque gleam on the boulders of the cliff.

"Same here, I've been alone a long time." You slowly, awkwardly, go to his side, at a distance of course, but enough to show him that you're trying to be comforting.

"Guess we're like a puzzle piece huh?"

"What do you mean?" You inquire, your hushed voice breaking the dead air around you. The winds seemed to gather and swirl around the two of you, pulling up your hair in wisps.

"Two piece that match up, together, to make a beautiful picture."

...

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

You pounce up onto a low branch, beaming at him. The adventure of outside just gives you the rush of energy, the cool outside being a place where you belong. Where you feel yourself and meeting him made it even better.

"Acting…like that. That thing, you see!"

"I'm just being like a meow-beast! And it's absolutely, pawsitvley, great!" Slithering down from the tree, you make way to go up to his back, and then climb over so you rest your head on his shoulder. He is no longer rigid when you get near him, both of you going against your normal instincts of cat and bird.

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs dully. Are you annoying him? You wouldn't want to be inconveniencing him…

"Well…," He pauses, as if adding effect to his words and you can tell he's choosing them carefully, "I think it's absolutely purrfect."

"Hah, really? You're so nice!" You are half-way in his lap, head tilted up to watch the orchid sky that fades into black as it moves further and further up. Stars glitter like little glimmering snowflakes in place above, attracting you attention. You've always liked to watch the stars.

"Eh, I'm a nice bird guy, it's what I do."

"I wish I had met you sooner." For one of the first times since you've died, your throat catches itself in a purr, vibrating in your mouth like bubbly happiness. Its joy and you haven't felt that in a long time.

"Me too, cat-girl. Like for you- meeting you I mean…because I've already met myself, and I'm a dick."

"Don't say that, how bout'…what's your name?" You chuckle though it just occurred to you that you didn't know each other's names. Huh, funny that you've met such a wonderful person and don't even know his name.

"Dave." He mummers almost inaudibly in a lonely and sad sounding tone, but then speaks up, "What's yours, like, Catella or something?"

"Hah, no I'm Nepeta, but Catella is nice too."

"Nepeta's even better."

You laugh and playfully shove him over, and he chuckles too. "You're so sweet!"

"But if I'm sweet, wouldn't that make you want to eat me?"

You bat his nose with a curved in hand jokingly, "No, Dave I mean in personality! In your heart!"

"Oh…well yeah."

The conversation drops as the two of you sit there, you in his arms, completely at ease and happiness to just be with one another's company. The sky is a lighter purple now, and night will be ending soon. Light rays reflect off the beams of the forest, a pale, shining violet making the air glow. Wind vibrates through the air with a soothing hum.

"So you don't have any friends then…?"

"Well, I do, but-"

"Then go see them! Check out the scene." He doesn't sound like he's trying to get rid of you, he's just trying to make you happy.

"I…cant."

"What? What do you mean you can't?"

"Haven't you noticed?" You keep your voice from trembling, not wanting to show any emotion.

"Noticed?" He looks over at you, his shades reflecting the shine.

"That…I'm dead?" You nearly bury you head in your hands in fear that he may turn away, another from the sadness that you have accepted that you are dead. You died and you can't change that. You're waiting for a response, that or waiting for him to go away and never be seen again.

"I thought you just had special eyes."

You heart leaps. Its drumming is loud in your head and chest. He leans back, facing the sky, but still talking to you. Then he sits up a little, staring straight into your pure, blank eyes.

"Thanks…" You whisper, letting a soft breeze, warm and pleasant, sweep over your feet. The sky is as dark as a blackberry, with streaks of scarlet dancing on the wind, foamy silver clouds gliding briskly.

"Wait… how the hell are you dead? You're so little, oh my god."

"I was…um…beaten to death by a furrend." You say drily, using a hand to move your wispy bangs from you sight. "I've always been told I'm little but…I guess that didn't stop him."

Dave freezes with a horrified look. You can see his pupils dilate through his glasses, not realizing what he just said to you. His hands move to yours, making you look at him.

"What kinda friend beats you to death- oh freak, Nepeta. I'm sorry…"

Your tears are olive, like your blood, but never again would your eyes hold the same color.

"No…no Dave, it's okay, I just got a little upset. I'm fine."

"Is this guy still alive?" He looks genuinely upset too. His face is no longer hiding his impassiveness. Its sheer darkness.

"Yeah…sadly." You shift a little as wind beats down against your face, curling against it. His hand grips your wrist, and you turn to face him.

"I have a shitty katana I can beat him up with." He mutters sternly, strands of his neon hair being tussled in the air.

"Hah, thanks Dave, but I wouldn't want you getting hurt." What if he got hurt? What if he was killed? You couldn't live with that, the pain of knowing someone died for your cause.

"Just give me a name or face cat-girl."

You are very hesitant before speaking again, voice hoarse with concern and fear. "Uh…his name is Gamzee. Gamzee Makara."

He pretty much freezes, his grip on your hand tightening. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Uh…no. Do you know him?" It's a stupid question; he obviously does by the look on his face. He looks so outraged and terrified at the same time. A wing folds protectively around your back.

"Are we talking about the same juggalo-wannabe?"

That description fit him perfectly. Your murderer was also a creepy clown guy with horrible rapping skills and a creepy attitude to match. "Yep."

"I swear to god I'll peck his fucking eyes out. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't…Dave I don't want you to get hurt." You do not want him to get hurt. You do not want him to get hurt. You do not want him to get hurt. You do **_not_** want him to get hurt.

"I'll stoke the fire with sick rhymes before cutting his head off." Dave growls lowly, a snarl in his throat.

You begin your reply than realize what the burning feeling on your skin is. The sun has begun to rise over the horizon line and its rays are starting to pierce the land. Oh no. He gets up to, hoisting you up with him.

"Dave- I have to go back to my cave. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. I guess I'll see you cat-girl."

"See you bird-boy." You giggle as you lean over to kiss his cheek. Orange spreads over his face quickly, and he positions you to meet his own lips. They're warm and nice against yours. Your hands start to go and intertwine with his hair, but you push up and stop. His eyes are sad and so are yours.

"No giggling." He whispers, his face pressed to yours gently. This is it. This is goodbye.

As tears build up again, you pull away quickly. "You can't stop me."

And you are gone into the forest, going as fast as you can, crying, never to see your lost love ever again.


End file.
